1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air gun supplied with a compressed fluid such as compressed air, chlorofluorocarbons, or carbon dioxide, for discharging a bullet such as a BB bullet. More particularly, the invention relates to an air gun of automatic bullet supply type that is capable of discharging a bullet, such as a BB bullet, with a gush by a pressure of a compressed fluid and is capable of being automatically loaded with bullets after discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of air sport guns are shown in FIGS. 17 to 19 which depict conventional automatic air sport guns which utilizes a compressed gas such as air, chlorofluorocarbons, or carbon dioxide.
A first conventional automatic air gun is described in one of the applicant""s previous applications, JP Application Serial No. 9-243358(243358/1997) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cPrior Art Ixe2x80x9d). In the automatic air gun of Prior Art I, a problem exists which involves gas pressure reduction of the compressed gas. The gas pressure reduction occurs on carrying out a bullet discharge and a blow-back at a same time. The gas pressure reduction may occur on the basis of a large cylinder volume or a passage volume for a large bullet discharge.
The automatic air gun described in claim 1 of Prior Art I is characterized by comprising:
a load packing positioned at a gun-rear end side for holding loaded bullets;
a magazine positioned at a position lower than that of the load packing in the gun-rear end side, the magazine having an upper opening and being for holding the bullets to always and upwardly push the held bullets;
a cylinder block having a hollow loading pipe mounted at the side of the load packing and a cylinder portion mounted at the gun-rear end side, the loading pipe having a bullet discharge ventilating opening whose one end communicates with a circumference surface of the cylinder portion side and whose another end communicates with the load packing side, a change valve pushing portion being mounted at a side of the load packing in a circumference surface opening of the cylinder portion side so as to project, the cylinder portion having an opening positioned at the gun-rear end side and a blow-back ventilating opening positioned at a circumference surface of a loading pipe side, the cylinder block being able to slide so as to open and close the opening of the magazine upper portion;
a piston block inserted into the cylinder portion so as to be able to slide in the cylinder block;
a compressed gas chamber positioned at a lower and rear position of the barrel for holding the compressed gas, the compressed gas chamber having an exhaust opening for use in exhausting the compressed gas that is positioned at an upper portion of the compressed gas chamber;
a change valve gas chamber having a bullet discharge air-supplying opening opposite to an opening of the loading pipe circumference surface, the change valve gas chamber having a blow-back air-supplying opening opposite to the blow-back ventilating opening of the cylinder portion, the change valve gas chamber being connected to the lower portion of the cylinder block and the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber to be supplied with the compressed gas from the compressed gas chamber;
an open-close valve having a stopper projection mounted at a side end of the change valve gas chamber and being positioned in the exhaust opening to be pushed so as to always make the exhaust opening be a closing state, the open-close valve becoming an opening state when the open-close valve moves against the pushing force, to exhaust the compressed gas to the change valve gas chamber; and
a change valve being positioned in the change valve gas chamber and having a projection portion projected to the bullet discharge ventilating opening side at one end of the change valve and a stopper portion capable of stopping the stopper projection of the open-close valve, at another end of the change valve, the change valve carrying out open-close operation of the bullet discharge air-supplying opening so as to supply the compressed gas to the bullet discharge ventilating opening, the change valve making the bullet discharge air-supplying opening be closing state when the stopper portion becomes a stopping state.
In the automatic air sport gun claimed in claim 1 of Prior Art I, the stopper projection is stopped by the stopper portion when the open-close valve changes into, and is maintained in, the opening state and the change valve changes to the closing state. The change valve releases the closing state of the bullet discharge air-supplying opening and the stopper portion releases the stopper projection when the cylinder block slides when the change valve changes to the closing state, so that the projection portion of the change valve is pushed by the change valve pushing portion. As a result, the open-close valve changes to the closing state so that the supply of the compressed gas is stopped.
The automatic air sport gun claimed in claim 2 of Prior Art I is characterized by comprising:
a barrel positioned along a slide in the slide;
a load packing positioned at a gun-rear end side for holding loaded bullets;
a magazine positioned at a position lower than that of the load packing in the gun-rear end side, the magazine having an upper opening and being for holding the bullets to always and upwardly push the held bullets;
a slide mounted from a muzzle to the gun-rear end in a gun upper portion for sliding parallel to the barrel to always be pushed to the muzzle side;
a cylinder block having a hollow loading pipe mounted on the load packing side and a cylinder portion mounted on gun-rear end side, the loading pipe having a bullet discharge ventilating opening whose one end communicates with a circumference surface of the cylinder portion side and whose another end communicates with the load packing side, a change valve pushing portion being mounted at a side of the load packing in a circumference surface opening of the cylinder portion side so as to project, the cylinder portion having an opening positioned at the gun-rear end side and a blow-back ventilating opening positioned at a circumference surface of a loading pipe side, the cylinder block being able to slide so as to open and close the opening of the upper portion of the magazine parallel to the slide;
a piston block mounted on the gun-rear end side of the slide to be capable of being inserted in the cylinder portion, the piston block being able to slide in the cylinder portion together with the movement of the slide;
a hammer rotatably mounted on the gun-rear end side to always rotate towards a muzzle by a applied force;
a sear stopping the hammer rotated towards gun-rear against the applied force to fix the hammer;
a trigger pushed towards the muzzle;
a trigger bar coupled to its one end for synchronizing with the rear movement of the trigger to release the stop of the hammer and the sear in order to rotate the hammer;
a compressed gas chamber positioned at a lower and rear position of the barrel for holding the compressed gas, the compressed gas chamber having an exhaust opening for use in exhausting the compressed gas that is positioned at an upper portion of the compressed gas chamber;
a change valve gas chamber having a bullet discharge air-supplying opening opposite to an opening of the loading pipe circumference surface, the change valve gas chamber having a blow-back air-supplying opening opposite to the blow-back ventilating opening of the cylinder portion, the change valve gas chamber being connected to the lower portion of the cylinder block and the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber to be supplied with the compressed gas from the compressed gas chamber;
an open-close valve having a stopper projection which is mounted at a side end of the change valve gas chamber and which is capable of projecting into the change valve gas chamber, the open-close valve having a valve rod which is positioned in opposite to the change valve gas chamber and which is pushed by the hammer, the open-close valve being positioned in the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber to be pushed so as to always make the exhaust opening be a closing state, the open-close valve moving against the pushing force to become an opening state when the valve rod is pushed by the hammer rotated to the muzzle side, to exhaust the compressed gas to the change valve gas chamber; and
a change valve being positioned in the change valve gas chamber and having a closing portion which is for use in closing the bullet discharge air-supplying opening, the change valve being always pushed so as to close the bullet discharge air-supplying opening, the change valve having a projection portion projected to the bullet discharge ventilating opening side at the bullet discharge ventilating opening side end of the closing portion in case where the closing portion closes the bullet discharge air-supplying opening, the change valve having a stopper portion capable of stopping the stopper projection of the open-close valve, at another end of the change valve when the open-close valve becomes the opening state, the change valve carrying out open-close operation of the bullet discharge air-supplying opening so as to supply the compressed gas to the bullet discharge ventilating opening, the change valve making the bullet discharge air-supplying opening be closing state when the stopper portion becomes a stopping state.
In the automatic air sport gun claimed in claim 2 of Prior Art I, the stopper projection is mounted on the middle portion of the slide. The stopper projection engages with the cylinder block when the slide slides in maximum towards the rear of the gun, so that it is possible for the loading pipe head of the cylinder block to locate in a rearward position from the opening formed on the upper portion of the magazine. When the slide slides towards the rear of the gun, the piston block and the cylinder block also are slid. The gun-rear side end of the piston block pushes the hammer so that the hammer rotates against the applied force. The hammer engages with the sear to move the trigger. As a result, the sear is released from the hammer so that the open-close valve changes to the opening state.
When the open-close valve changes to the opening state, the stopper projection of the open-close valve engages with the stopper portion so that the open-close valve is maintained in the opening state and the change valve changes to the closing state. In the case where the cylinder block slides when the change valve changes to the closing state (so that the projection portion of the change valve is pushed by the change valve-pushing portion), the change valve releases the closing state of the bullet discharge air-supply opening. Furthermore, the change valve releases the engagement between the stopper projection and the stopper portion. As a result, the open-close valve changes to the closing state to stop supplying the compressed gas.
Prior Art I will be described with reference to FIGS. 17 and 18.
A compressed gas chamber 121 is full of the compressed gas. A slide 109 is pulled from a muzzle B side toward a gun-rear end A side. As a result, the slide 109 starts to move towards the rear of the gun against a force applied by a slide spring 110. In this event, a piston block 112 fixed on the gun-rear end A side of the slide 109 is also moved together with the slide 109. When the slide 109 moves and a stopper projection 111 mounted in the middle portion of the slide 109 engages with a cylinder block 114, the cylinder block 114 is also moved towards the rear of the gun. Soon, the gun-rear side end of the piston block 112 contacts a hammer 141 and rotates the hammer 141 towards the gun-rear end A side against the applied force of the hammer spring 143. As a result, the hammer 141 engages a sear 145. On the other hand, when a head of a loading pipe 115 of the cylinder block 114 moves to the gun-rear end A side thereby passing an opening formed on the upper portion of a magazine 102, a bullet W held in the magazine 102 is driven to the top of the opening of the magazine upper portion by a magazine spring 103.
Next, when slide 109 finishes moving towards the gun-rear end A side, the slide 109 will return back to the muzzle B side by force applied by the slide spring 110. At that time, as the piston block 112 moves together with the slide 109, the cylinder block 114 holding the piston block 112 therein is moved towards the side of the muzzle B. As a result, the head of the loading pipe 115 makes the bullet W of the uppermost position in the magazine 102 move towards the muzzle B. The bullet W is loaded in a load packing 108.
After the first bullet W is loaded, a user pulls a trigger 151. As a result, a trigger bar 152 moves in synchronization with the trigger 151 so that the sear 145 releases the hammer 141. The hammer 141 rotates towards the side of the muzzle B to push a valve rod 132 of a open-close valve 129. When the valve rod 132 is pushed, the open-close valve 129 changes to an opening state. The compressed gas in the compressed gas chamber 121 flows into a change valve gas chamber 126 through the open-close valve 129. At that time, as a closing portion of the change valve 134 does not close a bullet discharge air-supply opening 127, the compressed gas quickly travels from the bullet discharge air-supply opening 127 to the load packing 108 through a bullet discharge ventilating opening 117. The loaded bullet W is pushed by the gas pressure to be moved in a barrel 105, in order to discharge the bullet W from the muzzle B to the outside. At the same time, the compressed gas is supplied to a blow-back ventilating opening 119 through a blow-back air-supply opening 128.
At this moment, when the open-close valve changes to the opening state, the closing portion 136 of the change valve 134 closes the bullet discharge supply-opening 127 so that the stopper portion 131 of the open-close valve 129 engages with the stopper portion 137 of the change valve 134. As a result, the compressed gas is not supplied to the bullet discharge ventilating opening 117. Namely, the supply of the compressed gas is stopped at the bullet discharge ventilating opening 117. Accordingly, the compressed gas is only supplied to the blow-back ventilating opening 119. The compressed gas supplied to the blow-back ventilating opening 119 expands a hollow portion 120 of a cylinder portion 116 by its gas pressure so that a piston 112 moves towards the gun-rear side A. The slide 109, on which the piston block 112 is fixed, also moves towards the gun-rear side A. When the slide 109 moves towards the gun-rear side A, the stopper projection 111 of the slide middle portion engages with the cylinder block 114. As a result, the cylinder block 114 also moves towards the gun-rear side A.
When the cylinder block 114 also moves towards the gun-rear A, the change valve pushing portion 118 of the loading pipe 115 pushes the projection portion 135 of the change valve 134. Against the applied force, the change valve 134 moves towards a direction at which the the closing mechanism of the bullet discharge air-supply opening 127 is released. As a result, the close is released. Then, the stopper portion 137 of the change valve 134 is released from the stopper projection 131 of the open-close valve 129 so that the open-close valve 129 changes to the closing state. The supply of the compressed gas is stopped.
On the other hand, the piston block 112 contacts the hammer 141 at the side end of the gun-rear A. Furthermore, the piston block 112 rotates the hammer 141 against the force applied by the hammer spring 143 to engage the hammer 141 with the sear 145. In addition, when the head of the loading pipe 115 of the cylinder block 114 moves towards gun-rear A and passes the opening formed on the upper portion of the magazine 102, a second bullet W held in the magazine 102 is directed through the opening of the magazine upper portion by the magazine spring 103.
In this condition, as the compressed gas is not supplied to the cylinder block 114, the slide 109 stops moving towards the gun-rear A. The slide 109 returns back to the side of the muzzle B by the applied force applied by the slide spring 110. At that time, as the piston block 112 moves together with the slide 109, the piston block 114 moves towards the side of the muzzle. The head of the loading pipe 115 makes the second bullet W of the magazine 102 move towards the muzzle B so that the bullet W is loaded in the load packing 108.
After the second bullet W is loaded, the user pulls the trigger 151. As a result, the trigger bar 152 moves in synchronization with the trigger 151 so that the sear 145 releases the hammer 141. The hammer 141 rotates towards the muzzle B to push the valve rod 132 of a open-close valve 129. When the valve rod 132 is pushed, the open-close valve 129 changes to the opening state. The compressed gas in the compressed gas chamber 121 flows into the change valve gas chamber 126 through the open-close valve 129. At that time, as the closing portion 136 of the change valve 134 does not close the bullet discharge air-supply opening 127, the compressed gas instantly passes through the bullet discharge air-supply opening 127 to the load packing 108 through a bullet discharge ventilating opening 117. The loaded bullet W is pushed by the gas pressure into a barrel 105, in order to discharge the bullet W from the muzzle B to the outside.
When each of the slide 109, the cylinder block 114, and the piston block 112 moves towards the muzzle B, the head of the loading pipe 115 pushes the bullet W supplied into the chamber 104. When the movement of the slide 109 towards the muzzle B finishes, the second bullet W is loaded in the load packing 108.
When the trigger 151 is pulled, the second bullet W is discharged. By repeating above-mentioned operation, it is possible to continuously discharge the bullets W.
However, as the change valve 134 is in the path of the compressed gas in Prior Art I, a problem arises in that the path of the compressed gas is narrow. To overcome this narrow path problem, the applicant invented an xe2x80x9cair gunxe2x80x9d filed as J.P. Application Serial No. 10-166079(166079/1998)(hereinafter xe2x80x9cPrior Art IIxe2x80x9d).
The air gun claimed in claim 1 of Prior Art II is characterized by comprising:
a barrel positioned in a gun;
a load packing positioned at a gun-rear end side of the barrel for holding loaded bullets;
a cylinder block positioned so xe2x96xa1 as to move towards the gun-rear and having a loading pipe mounted on the load packing side and a cylinder portion mounted on the gun-rear end side, the loading pipe having a bullet discharge ventilating opening whose one end communicates with a circumference surface of the cylinder portion side and whose another end communicates with the load packing side, the cylinder portion having an opening positioned at the gun-rear end side and a blow-back ventilating opening positioned at a loading pipe side circumference surface;
a compressed gas chamber positioned at a lower position of cylinder block for holding the compressed gas, the compressed gas chamber having an exhaust opening for use in exhausting the compressed gas that is positioned at an upper portion of the compressed gas chamber;
an air-supply path positioned between the cylinder block and the compressed gas chamber and having a bullet side path and a cylinder side path, the bullet side path being connected to the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber at one end, the bullet side path having an opening positioned opposite to a bullet discharge ventilating opening formed on cylinder side circumference surface of the loading pipe at another end, the cylinder side path having an opening positioned opposite to a blow-back ventilating opening formed on the cylinder portion circumference surface;
an open-close valve positioned between the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber and the air-supply path, the open-close valve always making the exhaust opening be a closing state by an applied force, the open-close valve exhausting the compressed gas to the air-supply path when the open-close valve moves against the applied force to become an opening state; and
a change valve positioned at a branch point of the air-supply path for closing the bullet side path by rotating around one end as a rotating end when the gas pressure of the compressed gas flowing to the bullet side path is lower than the gas pressure of the compressed gas flowing to the cylinder side path.
The air gun claimed in claim 2 of Prior Art II is characterized by comprising:
a barrel positioned in a gun;
a load packing positioned at a gun-rear end side of the barrel for holding loaded bullets;
a magazine positioned at a position lower than that of the load packing in the gun-rear end side, the magazine having an upper opening and being for holding the bullets to always and upwardly push the held bullets;
a cylinder block positioned at the gun-rear side of the load packing so as to move towards the gun-rear, the cylinder block having a loading pipe mounted on the load packing side and a cylinder portion mounted on the gun-rear end side, the loading pipe having a bullet discharge ventilating opening whose one end communicates with a circumference surface of the cylinder portion side and whose another end communicates with the load packing side, the cylinder portion having an opening positioned at the gun-rear end side and a blow-back ventilating opening positioned at a loading pipe side circumference surface, the cylinder block sliding to open and close the opening of the magazine upper portion;
a piston block positioned in the cylinder portion so as to be able to slide in the cylinder portion;
a compressed gas chamber positioned at a lower position of cylinder block for holding the compressed gas, the compressed gas chamber having an exhaust opening for use in exhausting the compressed gas that is positioned at an upper portion of the compressed gas chamber;
an air-supply path positioned between the cylinder block and the compressed gas chamber and having a bullet side path and a cylinder side path, the bullet side path being connected to the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber at one end, the bullet side path having an opening positioned opposite to a bullet discharge ventilating opening formed on cylinder side circumference surface of the loading pipe at another end, the cylinder side path having an opening positioned opposite to a blow-back ventilating opening formed on the cylinder portion circumference surface, the air-supply path to which the compressed gas is supplied from the compressed gas chamber;
an open-close valve positioned between the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber and the air-supply path, the open-close valve always making the exhaust opening be a closing state by an applied force, the open-close valve exhausting the compressed gas to the air-supply path when the open-close valve moves against the applied force to become an opening state; and
a change valve positioned at a branch point of the air-supply path for closing the bullet side path by rotating around one end as a rotating end when the gas pressure of the compressed gas flowing to the bullet side path is lower than the gas pressure of the compressed gas flowing to the cylinder side path.
In the air gun as claimed in claim 2 of Prior Art II, the compressed gas is supplied to the bullet discharge ventilating opening and the blow-back ventilating opening through the air-supply path when the open-close valve becomes the opening state, in order to discharge the bullet. After discharging the bullet, the bullet discharge ventilating opening has a negative pressure lower than a pressure of the blow-back ventilating opening. As a result, the change valve closes the bullet side path of the air-supply path.
The air gun claimed in claim 3 of Prior Art II is characterized by comprising:
a barrel positioned in a gun;
a load packing positioned at a gun-rear end side of the barrel for holding loaded bullets;
a magazine positioned at a position lower than that of the load packing in the gun-rear end side, the magazine having an upper opening and being for holding the bullets to always and upwardly push the held bullets;
a slide positioned between a muzzle and the gun-rear side in an upper portion of the gun to slide parallel to the barrel, the slide being always pushed to the muzzle side by an applied force;
a cylinder block positioned at the gun-rear side of the load packing so as to move towards the gun-rear, the cylinder block having a loading pipe mounted on the load packing side and a cylinder portion mounted on the gun-rear end side, the loading pipe having a bullet discharge ventilating opening whose one end communicates with a circumference surface of the cylinder portion side and whose another end communicates with the load packing side, the cylinder portion having an opening positioned at the gun-rear end side and a blow-back ventilating opening positioned at a loading pipe side circumference surface, the cylinder block being slid parallel to the slide so as to open and close the opening of the magazine upper portion;
a piston block positioned at the gun-rear side of the slide so as to be inserted in the cylinder portion, the piston block being slid parallel to the slide so as to open and close the opening of the magazine upper portion;
a hammer rotatably mounted on the gun-rear end side to always rotate towards a muzzle by a applied force, the hammer having a valve rod which eccentrically rotates to a rotating axis, the hammer pushing an open-close valve;
a sear for stopping the hammer rotated towards the gun-rear against the applied force to fix the hammer;
a trigger pushed towards the muzzle;
a trigger bar coupled to its one end for synchronizing with the rear movement of the trigger to release the stop of the hammer and the sear in order to rotate the hammer;
a compressed gas chamber positioned at a lower position of cylinder block for holding the compressed gas, the compressed gas chamber having an exhaust opening for use in exhausting the compressed gas that is positioned at an upper portion of the compressed gas chamber;
an air-supply path positioned between the cylinder block and the compressed gas chamber and having a bullet side path and a cylinder side path, the bullet side path being connected to the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber at one end, the bullet side path having an opening positioned opposite to a bullet discharge ventilating opening formed on cylinder side circumference surface of the loading pipe at another end, the cylinder side path having an opening positioned opposite to a blow-back ventilating opening formed on the cylinder portion circumference surface, the air-supply path to which the compressed gas is supplied from the compressed gas chamber;
an open-close valve positioned between the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber and the air-supply path, the open-close valve having a valve portion at a side end portion of the compressed gas chamber that is for opening and closing the exhaust opening, the open-close valve having a valve head extending from the valve portion at another end, the open-close valve always making the exhaust opening be a closing state by an applied force, the open-close valve being pushed at the valve head by the valve rod of the hammer to exhaust the compressed gas to the air-supply path when the open-close valve moves against the applied force to become an opening state; and
a change valve positioned at a branch point of the air-supply path for closing the bullet side path by rotating around one end as a rotating end when the gas pressure of the compressed gas flowing to the bullet side path is lower than the gas pressure of the compressed gas flowing to the cylinder side path.
In the air gun as claimed in claim 3 of Prior Art II, the stopper projection is mounted on the middle portion of the slide. The stopper projection engages with the cylinder block when the slide slides in maximum towards the rear of the gun, so that it is possible for the loading pipe head of the cylinder block to locate in a rearward position from the opening formed on the upper portion of the magazine. When the slide slides towards the rear of the gun, the piston block and the cylinder block also are slid. The gun-rear side end of the piston block pushes the hammer so that the hammer rotates against the applied force. The hammer engages with the sear to move the trigger. As a result, the sear is released from the hammer so that the open-close valve changes to the opening state by the hammer. When the open-close valve changes to the opening state, the compressed gas is supplied to the bullet discharge ventilating opening and the blow-back ventilating opening through the air-supply path. As a result, the bullet is discharged.
After discharging bullet, the pressure of the compressed gas in the bullet discharge ventilating opening is lower than the pressure of the compressed gas in the blow-back ventilating opening. The change valve rotates so that the bullet side path of the air-supply path changes to the closing state. The compressed gas is not supplied to the bullet discharge ventilating opening. Namely, the compressed gas is stopped which is supplied to the bullet discharge ventilating opening. The air gun has a structure shown in FIG. 19.
When the slide 209 is pulled from the side of the muzzle B to the side of gun rear end A, the slide 209 starts to move rearward against the applied force. The piston block 212 fixed on the side of the gun rear end A of the slide 209 moves together with the slide 209. When the slide 209 moves so that the stopper projection 211 mounted on the middle portion of the slide 209 engages with cylinder block 214, the cylinder block 214 also moves rearward. Soon, the side of the gun-rear end A of the piston block 212 contacts the hammer 241 to rotate the hammer 241 against the applied force, to engage the hammer 241 with the sear 245. On the other hand, when the head of the loading pipe 215 of the cylinder block 214 moves towards the gun-rear side A from the opening formed on the upper portion of the magazine 202, the bullet W held in the magazine 202 is directed through the opening formed on the upper portion of the magazine 202.
Next, when the slide 209 finishes moving towards the gun-rear side A, the slide 209 returns back to the side of the muzzle B on the basis of the applied force. At that time, when the piston block 212 moves together with the slide 209, the cylinder block 214 holding the piston block 212 therein moves towards the side of the muzzle B. The head of the loading pipe 215 moves the bullet W out of the uppermost position in the magazine 202 towards the muzzle B. The bullet W is loaded in the load packing 208. The loaded bullet W becomes a first bullet W.
After the first bullet W is loaded, a user pulls the trigger 251. Then, the trigger bar moves in synchronization with the trigger 251 so that the sear 245 releases the hammer 241. The hammer 241 rotates towards the muzzle B to push the open-close valve 229. When the open-close valve 229 is pushed, the open-close valve 229 changes to the opening state. The compressed gas in the compressed gas chamber 221 flows into the air-supply path 226 through the open-close valve 229. Then, the compressed gas instantly flows into the bullet discharge ventilating opening 217 of the cylinder block 214 through the bullet side path 227 of the air-supply path 226 to reach to the load packing 208.
The loaded bullet W is pushed by the gas pressure to be moved in a barrel 205, in order to discharge the bullet W from the muzzle B to the outside. At the same time, the compressed gas is supplied to the blow-back ventilating opening 219 through the cylinder side path 228 of the air-supply path 226. The compressed gas slightly expands a hollow portion of the cylinder portion 216 by its gas pressure. When the first bullet W held in the load packing 208 is discharged from the muzzle B, the resistance the compressed gas in the bullet side path of the air-supply path 226 is instantly reduced. As a result, the pressure of the bullet side path 227 is lower than that of the cylinder side path 228 so that the change valve 234 rotates around the rotating end 235 to close the bullet side path 227. Therefore, the compressed gas is no longer supplied to the bullet discharge ventilating opening 217. Rather, the compressed gas is only supplied to the blow-back ventilating opening 219.
The compressed gas supplied to the blow-back ventilating opening 219 expands the hollow portion of the cylinder portion 216 by its gas pressure so that a piston block 212 moves towards the gun-rear side A. The slide 209, on which the piston block 212 is fixed, also moves towards the gun-rear side A. When the slide 209 moves towards the gun-rear, the stopper projection 211 of the slide middle portion engages with the cylinder block 214. As a result, the cylinder block 214 also moves towards the gun-rear side A. Soon, the gun-rear side end of the piston block 212 contacts the hammer 241 and rotates the hammer 241 against the applied force. When the hammer 241 is rotated towards the gun-rear, the hammer 241 releases the push of the open-close valve 229. As a result, the open-close valve 229 changes to the closing state.
Even if the open-close valve 229 changes to the closing state and the compressed gas is further stopped which is supplied to the cylinder portion 216, the slide 209 continues to move towards the gun-rear side A on the basis of an inertial force. As a result, the piston block 212 further rotates the hammer 241 towards the gun-rear and engages the hammer 241 with the sear 245. In addition, when the head of the loading pipe 215 of the cylinder block 214 has moved to the gun-rear side A from the opening formed on the upper portion of the magazine 202, a second bullet W held in the magazine 202 is directed through the opening formed on the upper portion of the magazine 202.
After the slide 209 finishes moving towards the gun-rear side A, the slide 209 returns back to the side of the muzzle B on the basis of the applied force. At that time, when the piston block 212 moves together with the slide 209, the cylinder block 214 moves towards the side of the muzzle B. The head of the loading pipe 215 moves the second bullet W in the magazine 202 towards the muzzle B to load the bullet W in the load packing 208.
On the other hand, when the compressed gas supplied to the cylinder side path 228 is stopped, the change valve 234 rotates around the rotating end 235 to make the bullet side path 227 change to the opening state.
After the second bullet W is loaded, the user pulls the trigger 251. Then, the trigger bar moves in synchronization with the trigger 251 so that the sear 245 releases the hammer 241. The hammer 241 rotates towards the muzzle B to push the open-close valve 229. When the open-close valve 229 is pushed, the open-close valve 229 changes to the opening state. The compressed gas in the compressed gas chamber 221 flows into the air-supply path 226 through the open-close valve 229.
At that time, when the change valve 234 closes the bullet side path 227, the compressed gas reaches from the bullet side path 227 to the load packing 208 through bullet discharge ventilating opening 217 to push the second loaded bullet W on the basis of the gas pressure, to move the second loaded bullet W in the barrel 205. As a result, the second loaded bullet W is discharged from the muzzle B to the outside. At the same time, the compressed gas is also supplied to the cylinder portion 216 through cylinder side path 228 and the blow-back ventilating opening 219. The operation is repeated which is similar in a manner described in conjunction with the first bullet W.
As previously described, according to Prior Art II, the problem of Prior Art I is resolved, i.e., it is possible to reduce the resistance where the compressed gas flows with a gush (when the change valve has a small size which exists in the path in which the compressed gas flows).
However, when the compressed gas is supplied to the bullet side path 227 and the cylinder side path 228 through the open-close valve 229 to be supplied to both of the bullet discharge ventilating opening 217 and the blow-back ventilating opening 219 (when the hammer 241 is pulled so that the open-close valve 229 changes to the opening state), the gas pressure of the compressed gas is applied to both of the ventilating openings to carry out the bullet discharge and the blow-back. Therefore, Prior Art II has a problem in which the power, i.e. speed, of the bullet discharge is reduced by half
Furthermore, the change valve 229 is made from a soft plastic material capable of bending at a middle position between a rotating end and a closing portion, taking simplicities of a manufacturing cost and a manufacturing process into consideration. Further, as the change valve 234 has a structure in which the closing portion bends around the rotating end to close the bullet side path (after prolonged use), the compressed gas may leak to the bullet side path in spite of an attempted closing of the bullet side path 227. Accordingly, Prior Art II has a problem in which the change valve made from the soft plastic material may be degraded in quality.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to effectively use the gas pressure of the compressed gas on discharging the bullet and to discharge the bullet without reducing an initial speed of the bullet. Furthermore, it is another object of this invention to miniaturize the slide of the air gun upper portion or the piston block. It is still another object of this invention to subject the change valve to prolonged use without experiencing degradation.
According to a first aspect of this invention, there is provided an automatic air sport gun having a muzzle end and a gun-rear end, the gun comprising:
a compressed gas chamber positioned at a lower position of a barrel for holding a compressed gas, the compressed gas chamber having an exhaust opening for use in exhausting the compressed gas that is positioned at an upper portion of the compressed gas chamber;
a change valve gas chamber having an air-supply opening at a side end of the compressed gas chamber, the air-supply opening being supplied with the compressed gas from the compressed gas chamber, the change valve gas chamber having a bullet air-supply opening at a side end of the barrel, the bullet air-supply opening being for use in supplying the compressed gas for discharging a bullet, the change valve gas chamber having a blow-back air-supply opening adjacent to a side of the gun-rear end of the bullet air-supply opening, the blow-back air-supply being for use in supplying the compressed gas for carrying out a blow-back of a slide;
an open-close valve positioned between the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber and the air-supply opening of the change valve gas chamber, the open-close valve being always pushed so as to make the air-supply opening be in a closing state, the open-close valve making the air-supply opening be in an opening state to exhaust the compressed gas in the compressed gas chamber to the change valve gas chamber when the open-close valve is moved against an applied force; and
a change valve having a head exposed in the change valve chamber, a part of the head forming a closing portion, the change valve being always pushed to the side of the gun-rear end to close the blow-back air-supply opening by the closing portion, the closing portion making the blow-back air-supply opening be in an opening state and making a bullet discharge air-supply opening be in a closing state when the change valve is slid towards a side of a muzzle against an applied force;
the change valve being slid when a pressure becomes negative in a front surface of the head of the change valve.
According to a second aspect of this invention, there is provided an automatic air sport gun characterized by comprising:
a slide positioned from a muzzle to a side of a gun-rear end on a gun main body, the slide being always pushed towards a side of the muzzle to be able to slide to both directions of the muzzle and said gun-rear end;
a barrel positioned in the slide and along the slide;
a load packing positioned at a side of the gun-rear end for holding loaded bullets;
a magazine positioned at a position lower than that of the load packing in the side of the gun-rear end, the magazine having an upper opening and being for holding the bullets to always push the held bullets upwardly;
a cylinder block positioned at the load packing in the side of the gun-rear end, the cylinder block having a hollow loading pipe mounted at a side of the load packing, the cylinder block having a cylinder portion mounted at the side of the gun-rear end, the loading pipe having a bullet discharge ventilating opening whose one end communicates with a circumference surface of the cylinder portion side and whose another end communicates with the load packing side, the cylinder portion having an opening positioned at the gun-rear end side, the cylinder portion having a blow-back ventilating opening positioned at a loading pipe side circumference surface, the cylinder block being able to slide so as to open and close the upper opening of the magazine;
a piston block fixedly positioned in the cylinder portion for being inserted into the cylinder portion to be able to slide in said cylinder portion;
a compressed gas chamber positioned at a lower and rear position of the barrel for holding a compressed gas, the compressed gas chamber having an exhaust opening for use in exhausting the compressed gas that is positioned at an upper portion of the compressed gas chamber;
a change valve gas chamber having an air-supply opening at a side end of the compressed gas chamber, the air-supply opening being supplied with the compressed gas from the compressed gas chamber, the change valve gas chamber having a bullet air-supply opening and a blow-back air-supply opening at a side end of the barrel, the bullet air-supply opening being positioned opposite to the bullet discharge ventilating opening of the loading pipe, the blow-back air-supply being adjacent to a side of the gun-rear of the bullet air-supply opening and being positioned opposite to the blow-back ventilating opening of the cylinder portion, the change valve gas chamber having a stopper projection at an end portion of a partition which separates the bullet air-supply opening from the blow-back sir-supply opening;
an open-close valve positioned between the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber and the air-supply opening of the change valve gas chamber to be always pushed so as to make the air-supply opening be in a closing state, the open-close valve making the air-supply opening be in an opening state to able to exhaust the compressed gas in the compressed gas chamber to the change valve gas chamber when the open-close valve is moved against an applied force; and
a change valve having a head exposed in the change valve chamber, a part of the head forming a closing portion, the change valve being always pushed to the side of the gun-rear end to close the blow-back air-supply opening by the closing portion, the closing portion being contact with the stopper projection of the change valve gas chamber to make the blow-back air-supply opening be in an opening state and to make a bullet discharge air-supply opening be in a closing state when the change valve is slid towards a side of a muzzle against an applied force;
the change valve being slid when a pressure becomes negative in a front surface of the head of the change valve.
According to a third aspect of this invention, there is provided an automatic air sport gun characterized by comprising:
a slide positioned from a muzzle to a side of a gun-rear end on a gun main body, the slide being always pushed towards a side of the muzzle to be able to slide to both directions of the muzzle and the gun-rear end;
a barrel positioned in the slide and along the slide;
a load packing positioned at a side of the gun-rear end for holding loaded bullets;
a magazine positioned at a position lower than that of the load packing in the side of the gun-rear end, the magazine having an upper opening and being for holding the bullets to always push the held bullets upwardly;
a cylinder block positioned at the load packing in the side of the gun-rear end, the cylinder block having a hollow loading pipe mounted at a side of the load packing, the cylinder block having a cylinder portion mounted at the side of the gun-rear end, the loading pipe having a bullet discharge ventilating opening whose one end communicates with a circumference surface of the cylinder portion side and whose another end communicates with the load packing side, the cylinder portion having an opening positioned at the gun-rear end side, the cylinder portion having a blow-back ventilating opening positioned at a loading pipe side circumference surface, the cylinder block being able to slide parallel to the slide so as to open and close the upper opening of the magazine;
a piston block fixedly positioned in the cylinder portion for being inserted into the cylinder portion to be able to slide in the cylinder portion as the slide slides;
a hammer attached to a side of the gun-rear end so as to be able to rotate, the hammer being pushed so as to always rotate towards a direction of a muzzle, the hammer having a blow portion at a side of the muzzle;
a sear portion for engaging with the hammer which rotates towards the gun-rear end against an applied force, to fix the hammer;
a trigger being pushed towards the side of the muzzle;
a trigger bar whose one end is connected to the trigger, the trigger bar being synchronized with the trigger which moves rearward, the trigger bar releasing the hammer from the sear portion to rotate the hammer;
a compressed gas chamber positioned at a lower and rear position of the barrel for holding a compressed gas, the compressed gas chamber having an exhaust opening for use in exhausting the compressed gas that is positioned at an upper portion of the compressed gas chamber;
a change valve gas chamber having an air-supply opening at a side end of the compressed gas chamber, the air-supply opening being supplied with the compressed gas from the compressed gas chamber, the change valve gas chamber having a bullet air-supply opening and a blow-back air-supply opening at a side end of the barrel, the bullet air-supply opening being positioned opposite to the bullet discharge ventilating opening of the loading pipe, the blow-back air-supply opening being positioned opposite to the blow-back ventilating opening of the cylinder portion, the change valve gas chamber having a stopper projection at an end portion of a partition which separates the bullet air-supply opening from the blow-back sir-supply opening;
an open-close valve whose one end is able to open and close the air-supply opening of the change valve gas chamber and whose another end is positioned outside the compressed gas chamber and the change valve gas chamber, the open-close valve being positioned between the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber and the air-supply opening of the change valve gas chamber so as to be pushed by the blow portion of the hammer, the open-close valve being always pushed so as to usually make the air-supply opening be in a closing state, the open-close valve making the air-supply opening be in an opening state to exhaust the compressed gas in the compressed gas chamber to the change valve gas chamber when the open-close valve is moved against an applied force; and
a change valve having a head exposed in the change valve chamber, a part of the head forming a closing portion, the change valve being always pushed to the side of the gun-rear end to close the blow-back air-supply opening by the closing portion, the closing portion being contact with the stopper projection of the change valve gas chamber to make the blow-back air-supply opening be an opening state and to make a bullet discharge air-supply opening be a closing state when the change valve is slid towards a side of a muzzle against an applied force;
stopper portions being formed at slide middle portion and the cylinder block, respectively, to make the cylinder block slide towards a side of the gun-rear end as the slide slides towards the side of the gun-rear end when the stopper portions engages with each other;
a loading pipe head of the cylinder block being positioned at the side of the gun-rear end from the opening formed on the magazine upper portion when the slide slides towards the side of the gun-rear end in maximum;
a contact projection being formed at a lower portion of the piston block to be contact with the hammer in case where the piston block slides towards the side of the gun-rear end together with the slide, the contact portion pushing the hammer to rotate the hammer against an applied force and to engage the hammer with the sear portion; and
the change valve slides when a pressure becomes negative in a front surface of the change valve head.
This invention has the following operation.
The slide is slid towards the side of the gun-rear end. When the slide is slid, the side engages with the stopper portion mounted on the cylinder block so that the cylinder block is also slid towards the side of the gun-rear end as the slide slides. Similarly, the contact projection mounted on the piston block is also contact with the hammer when the slide slides towards the side of the gun-rear end. The contact projection rotates the hammer pushed to the side of the muzzle, towards the side of the gun-rear end, as the side is further slid towards the side of the gun-rear end.
When the slide is slid towards the side of the gun-rear end in a maximum, the loading pipe of the cylinder block makes the upper opening of the magazine be the opening state. The hammer engages with the sear portion to maintain a condition in which the hammer is rotated towards the side of the gun-rear end against the applied force. Inasmuch as the upper opening becomes the opening state, the bullet pushed upwardly is released from the restriction of the loading pipe to move upwardly in the magazine.
Next, the slide finishes to slide towards the side of the gun-rear end in order to release the slide. The released slide slides towards the side of the muzzle on the basis of the applied force. As a result, the piston block is also slid towards the side of the muzzle. Although the cylinder block is released from the stopper portion when the slide is slid towards the side of the muzzle, the cylinder block is slid towards the side of the muzzle as the piston block slides towards the side of the muzzle, when the piston block finishes to slide towards the side of the muzzle in the cylinder portion of the cylinder block. The slide slid towards to the side of the muzzle returns back to an initial state. The head of the loading pipe pushes the bullet which is loaded in the magazine and which is moved upwardly, as the cylinder block slides the side of the muzzle. As a result, the bullet is moved towards the side of the muzzle. The moved bullet is held in the load packing.
The trigger is pulled against the applied force. As a result, the trigger bar connected to the trigger is synchronized with the trigger as the trigger moves. As a result, the hammer is released from the sear portion. The hammer, which is restricted to rotate towards the muzzle by the sear, rotates towards the side of the muzzle so that the blow portion of the hammer pushes the open-close valve. As a result, the open-close valve becomes the opening state. When the open-close valve becomes the opening state, the compressed gas in the compressed gas chamber is supplied from the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber to the change valve gas chamber.
In the change valve gas chamber, the change valve closes the blow-back air-supply opening and opens the bullet air-supply opening. As a result, the supplied compressed gas is supplied from the bullet air-supply opening to the load packing through the bullet ventilating opening so that the bullet loaded in the load packing is discharged. When the bullet is discharged, the compressed gas is exhausted from the muzzle with a gush. A negative pressure occurs in a front surface of the change valve head. As a result, the change valve slides against the applied force to make the blow-back air-supply opening be the opening state and to make the bullet air-supply opening be the closing state.
Inasmuch as the blow-back air-supply opening becomes the opening state, the compressed gas supplied to the change valve gas chamber is supplied from the blow-back air-supply opening and the blow-back ventilating opening to the cylinder portion. The piston block slides in the cylinder portion on the basis of the expansion of the compressed gas which is supplied to the cylinder block. The slide fixed to the piston block also slides towards the side of the gun-rear end as the piston block slides.
When the slide slides, the stopper portion mounted on the slide engages with the stopper portion mounted on the cylinder block. As a result, the cylinder block is also slid towards the side of the gun-rear end as the slide slides. Similarly, the contact projection mounted on the piston block is contact with the hammer when the slide slides towards the side of the gun-rear end. The contact projection rotates the hammer pushed to the side of the muzzle, towards the side of the gun-rear end, as the slide is further slid towards the side of the gun-rear end.
When the open-close valve is released from the push, the open-close valve is moved on the basis of the applied force to make the exhaust opening of the compressed gas chamber be the closing state. As a result, the compressed gas is not supplied to the change valve gas chamber. Namely, the compressed gas is stopped which is supplied to the change valve gas chamber.
When the slide is slid towards the side of the gun-rear end in a maximum, the loading pipe of the cylinder block makes the upper opening of the magazine be opening state. The hammer engages with the sear portion to maintain a condition in which the hammer is rotated towards the side of the gun-rear end against the applied force. Inasmuch as the upper opening becomes the opening state, the bullet pushed upwardly is released from the restriction of the loading pipe to move upwardly in the magazine.
Next, the slide is slid towards the side of the muzzle on the basis of the applied force. The piston block is also slid towards the side of the muzzle. Although the cylinder block is released from the stopper portion when the slide is slid towards the side of the muzzle, the cylinder block is slid towards the side of the muzzle as the piston block slides towards the side of the muzzle, when the piston block finishes to slide towards the side of the muzzle in the cylinder portion of the cylinder block. The slide slid towards to the side of the muzzle returns back to the initial state. The head of the loading pipe pushes the bullet which is loaded in the magazine and which is moved upwardly, as the cylinder block slides the side of the muzzle. As a result, the bullet is moved towards the side of the muzzle. The moved bullet is held in the load packing. The discharging preparation for the next bullet is completed.